


Inebriation

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Heavy Drinking, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: InebriationThe room shrunk down, and suddenly, I was breathing his oxygen, and his alone.





	Inebriation

The eyes that intoxicated me held their own inebriation. Sparkling orbs of chocolate and caramel, two wide truffles surrounded by red spider webs and a tint of pink where it ought to be white. I could almost see my reflection in their glassy surface, the fluorescent lights above us only amplifying the effect.

“Be my coach, Viktor!”

My cheeks became the plains of Africa, surely dusting pink for all to see. The man clung to me, his body swaying as he pulled himself on and off my body. I was floating above the floor, the only sensation my core would feel was the heat of his body. My eyes were locked in his, drowning in the champagne and hopefulness I saw inside them, swirling around at a thickened pace, as if his eyes were molasses.

Everything else he said was static- the room was spinning as if I was the drunk one. He and I were the only ones around, everything else grew foggy and blurred into nothing. The room shrunk down, and suddenly, I was breathing his oxygen, and his alone. It smelled sweet, like what he’d been drinking all night. I was drunk on him, the catastrophic mess that blew a whirlwind inside my mind. I didn’t ever want to be sober again.

Dancing, laughing- it was as if we were old friends. Yuri had shot me glares from across the room as I clung to the brunette almost as fervently as he clung to me. Yakov shook his head at me, but I didn’t care. The only thing that mattered that night was this mysterious man- a competitor that hadn’t held much to talk about on the ice, but was certainly making an impression at the banquet.

The night had to come to an end, though I wished it could have lasted even a second longer. Yakov wanted me to go back to my room straight away, but I insisted on walking Yuuri to his first. His coach had long gone upstairs, and I wanted to make sure that he got there safely.

“Come in and sleep with me, Viktor!”

I can’t deny that the offer was tempting, but I ended up shaking my head. He wasn’t in his right mind. I hoped, however, that his feelings would still remain in the morning. As he wrapped his arms around me once more, I found myself able to return the embrace this time.

“Yuuri,” I began when he pulled away to an arms’ length, “I’ll come in for a moment, but I’m not going to sleep with you.”

He pouted, but followed me inside as I pushed past the door frame. He followed me to the side of the bed, where I picked up the notepad and pen the hotel had provided, writing a series of numbers on the top page before returning the pad to the end table and capping the pen.

“I’m leaving you my number. You should call me after the season, okay?”

“Okay, Viktor!”

I spared him one last glance as I moved towards the door. He was already slumped on the bed, what was left of his clothes a proper mess and eyes closing as he watched me leave. I paused at the door, keeping my voice calm and steady.

“I had a really good time with you tonight, Yuuri.”

When I turned back, his eyes were closed and his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm. 

“A commemorative photo? Sure!”

The next evening as we were departing from the venue, Yuuri acted as if he had never spoken to me. He spared one glance back, expressionless, before following his coach out the door. I didn’t expect to get a call after that- his affections were obviously just caused by his inebriated inhibitions. Skaters hearts are such fragile things; at that moment, mine shattered into pieces.


End file.
